deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
The Collective
A Little Background, to Begin... There are many clans that have formed in the post-apocalyptic world we have found ourselves in. Some good, some evil, and some that cannot be placed. Their motives and goals are all varied, but one unspoken motive and goal pervade each and every one of them: Unity of humans, and destruction of the undead. A clan is a group of individuals who unite together for specific reasons, while retaining their own views and unique characteristics. But when a group of individuals cast aside all known differences, opinions, and beliefs, and unite together as one for the sake of one common, all-encompassing goal, they become something more: A tightly-knit, inpermeable, indestructible force of unified will and determination. A Collective. We are the embodiment of this form of unity. We are The Collective. We do not unite based on individual strength, interests, desires, or affiliations. We unite as human beings. We unite as the living. Who We Are We are the strong, and we are the weak. We are the good, and we are the evil. We are the old, and we are the young. We are the selfish, and we are the charitable. We are the skilled, and we are the inept. We are the veterans, and the novices. We are the leaders, and the followers. We are the peaceful, and the warlike. We are the allies of all survivors, regardless of affiliation. We are the salvation, the sanctuary of the living. We are the bane, the destroyers of the undead. We are the defenders of all remaining humanity. We are The Collective. We are Legion. Clan Requirements Our creed, as you have seen, depicts all who are of our number. You do not have to be of any particular level or fighting style to join us. Whether you are a brand new survivor, fresh from Nastya's Outpost, or a high-level veteran in Fort Pastor, you are welcome to join. Our Motives and Goals Our aim is to serve as a citywide network of survivors who can (and hopefully will) be of assistance to other players in the city. Too many times, we have seen survivors fall under overwhelming waves of undead or brutal attacks by boss zombies, when they could have survived had others nearby elected to come to their aid. Too many times, we have found survivors abandoning the city (a.k.a. leaving Dead Frontier) because they simply couldn't survive through the grueling trials faced by all newcomers (learning how to fight different mutant zombies, where to find good loot, maintaining character health and funds, etc.). Thus, our goal is to assist other players in the inner city whenever possible, and with luck, forge lasting alliances with them and draw them to our cause, increasing our strength and the benefit reaped by every member of The Collective. The Collective also aims to develop new and more effective means of combating the undead. Suggestions and ideas can be freely made in the clan forum (once it's established). Ranking System There are no 'ranks' in The Collective. All members are of equal standing, regardless of level or how long one has been playing the game. This includes the moderators and the leader-- aside from managing the clan's supplies and membership, the leader and mods do not take any special privileges or rights that other members do not have. Clan War Policy The Collective has one simple rule regarding when it goes to war with other clans: IT DOESN'T. The Collective acts as the natural ally of every player-- regardless of whether they are members of other clans or non-clan players. Our enemies are the undead, NOT the living. We aim to HELP other players, not hurt them. In this sense, we're a bit like the Red Cross-- we give aid to anyone in need of it. Going to the arena is perfectly acceptable-- it is simply combat training, as far as we're concerned. However, if you choose to go into player-to-player combat with another survivor outside the outposts,, that is all on you: You do it alone, on your own agenda-- you do NOT team up with other members of the Collective and attack other players. Benefits Obviously, we cannot expect anyone to simply join us in assisting survivors for nothing-- in this post-apocalyptic world, those who try to simply be good Samaritans (not expecting payment) often end up dead. The Collective (at the present time) is in the process of building up a stock of ammunition, food, medical supplies, weapons, and armour for its members' use. The means by which the stock will be maintained have been devised with a survivor's personal needs in mind. Here is the way it will work: Members of the clan will be encouraged (not required, but encouraged) to donate any food/meds/ammo that they loot but don't need to the clan's stock. For instance, a member who finds food or meds that are too-low level for them to use can donate them to the clan's stock, as well as donating ammo that they find which is not a type they use, or is one they already have plenty of already. Members will also be encouraged to occasionally donate a weapon or piece of armour to the stock. This can be either a weapon/armour that they find while looting, or one that they no longer use (having upgraded to something stronger). Members will be able to access supplies in the stock by donating certain other items.